


What happens in Vegas...

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Las Vegas, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony was dying from palladium poisoning he ended very drunk in Las Vegas... and married...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in Vegas...

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt at Avengerskink: [Tony/Any; drunk dying Tony keeps trying to get married (and eventually succeeds)](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=34157756#t34157756)
> 
> So when Tony was dying from palladium poisoning and doing his crazy spiraling out self-destructive phase, he also went though a little thing where every time he got really drunk he sort of went and...tried to get married. Something about being faced with his imminent mortality and not having any family left behind to mourn for him. Most times Pepper or Rhodey was able to forestall him, but there was that one time that he managed to actually get away from them and wound up in Vegas and drunk enough and he got hitched. And then forgot about it.
> 
> I don't really have anything in mind for who the other is. Maybe he didn't manage to get away from Pepper or Rhodey so much as he managed to get him/her also blindingly drunk and willing to walk down the aisle with him. Maybe Natasha who was working as his assistant then did it on Fury's orders to gain an extra measure of control over him. Maybe Coulson found out that Tony had run off to Vegas, followed him there and figured if Tony was so determined to marry someone it was better to do it himself than let some showgirl do it. Hell, maybe Clint was spending his temporary leave in Vegas, or Darcy was there celebrating not getting blown up by a god in New Mexico, or Bruce for some reason happened to be there while on the run and also very very drunk. Or maybe you don't have to factor in any of that crap because you go a more AU route. IDK, just as long as Tony gets married while drunk and dying, and then finds out about it later.

“Pepper, I found him.” Rhodey stood in front of a bed where Tony lay, stark naked, drunk as hell, snoring and snuggled up to a guy. 

“Where is he?” She asked and he could hear her sigh through the phone. 

“Treasure Island. He's really plastered. And he's not alone.” He searched in five hotels before he found him here.

“Okay. Throw her out and bag him. We need him at the board meeting this afternoon.” Pepper sounded angry. 

“It's a him.” Now it was Rhodey who sighed. He knew that Tony needed to get really drunk before he allowed himself to sleep with guys. 

“Okay. Throw him out, try to detox Tony and bring him to L.A. asap. We need him here, even if he'll just sit there.” 

“Okay. See you later.” He walked over to the bed and shook Tony ungentle at his shoulder.

“Tony! Wake up!” He groaned, moved a bit and mumbled something unintelligible. 

“Tony!” He shook him again. Rhodey sighed and tried it with the other guy. He was as naked as Tony, except for the dog tags. 

“Hey, come on, dude. Wakey, wakey. It's time to go.” He grabbed the man's shoulder to shake him as well but as soon as he touched him the other man woke startled and reacted on instinct and Rhodey found himself at the floor, his arm wrenched up to his shoulders and the guy sitting at his back, holding him down. 

“Who are you?” The man snarled and tugged at his arm.

“Whoa, whoa, calm down.” Rhodey said and tried to appear harmless. 

“You're not the guy I got drunk with last night.” The man stated and tugged again at the arm and wrenched a painful groan out of Rhodey. 

“No, I guess that's him.” He pointed with his second hand at the bed where Tony still slept. 

“Oh. Okay.” He let his arm go and rose with a fluid motion. “And what do you want?” He asked and helped him up. 

“He's a friend of mine and his PA is missing him. He has to go to a board meeting this afternoon and... was gone.” 

“Yeah, well. Okay.” The guy looked around, found his boxers and started to dress. “Tell him it was nice but I have to go now. Temporary leave is over.” He grinned and buttoned his pants.  


“Can do that.” Rhodey grumbled and rounded the bed to once again try to wake Tony while the other man left, slipping into a leather jacket. But again no response. He shook his head, went to the bathroom, came back with a glass of water and poured it over his face.

With a yelp Tony woke up and nearly fell out of the bed.

“Finally.” Rhodey said and glared at him.

“Oh fuck, I hope it wasn't you I picked up yesterday.” He grumbled when he recognized Rhodey.

“No, he's gone.” Rhodey grabbed Tony's shirt and threw it at him. Tony sat in the bed, yawning, and rubbed his face with his hands.

“Did you say he?” Tony asked after reconsidering what Rhodey said a few seconds ago.

“Yes, he. Blonde guy, muscles, leather jacket. Rings a bell?” 

“No. Not really.” He yawned again.

“Okay, what about this, you go to the shower and I get you some coffee. You have to go to a board meeting, remember?”

“Sounds acceptable, well not that board meeting thing. The coffee and the shower.” Tony groaned again and crawled out of the bed and staggered into the bathroom. Rhodey went over to the phone to call room service when he saw a flyer from a wedding chapel, not far away from the hotel. He ordered the coffee and sat down to wait for Tony.

In the bathroom Tony glared at the mirror. He looked like shit. Yeah, palladium poisoning was fun. He forgot his scanner in his suit so he couldn't check the blood toxicity. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply and then looked again into the mirror. 

“What are you looking at?” He grouched at his image. “I hate it when you look at me like that.” With a deadly glare at the mirror he turned to climb into the shower.

When Tony stumbled out of the bathroom, clad only in a towel, Rhodey gave him the flyer.

“Please don't tell me you tried to get married again?” He said and smirked when he saw Tony's glare. 

“No. Guess that guy... did he say his name?” Rhodey shook his head. “Guess he left it.” Tony looked at the flyer before he went for some clothes. 

While Tony searched for something to wear the coffee arrived and when Rhodey shoved the cup over to him he emptied it in two swallows and off the boil. Rhodey grimaced. 

“Okay, I need to call Pepper. When I'm back you're dressed or I drag you out to your car in that towel. Understood?” He said and Tony glared at him.

“Yes. Mom.” He retorted but grabbed his suit, his shirt and his tie and dropped the towel. Rhodey rolled his eyes and left the suite. Before Tony started to put on the clothes he took his Stark Medical Scanner to test his blood toxicity. 49%. Damn. He sighed and glared at his mirror reflection, once again. But when he heard Rhodey entering the suite he pocketed the device and slipped into his shirt. 

“All right, your plane is ready to start.” He said and waited for Tony to finish dressing. 

“Well then. Stop stalling, I have to be at a board meeting.” Tony said when he was ready and put on his shades. He grinned that patented Tony fucking Stark grin that never reached his eyes and left the suite in front of Rhodey.

 

***

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Tony asked the lawyer and frowned.

“That means, that you can't marry Miss Potts because you already are married.” The lawyer repeated.

“I'm not married. I've never married. I would remember if I ever had married, wouldn't I? This is a joke, right?” 

“I'm afraid, Mr. Stark, this is no joke.” 

“Okay, and who's that chick I'm married to?” He asked and glowered at the smaller man in front of his desk. Pepper sat at a chair beside the lawyer and was pale like a sheet. 

The lawyer looked at the file in front of him and said, “Clinton Francis Barton.” 

“That sounds a lot like a guy.” Tony said and scowled at him. If looks could kill the poor man would've burnt to ash right now. Pepper slapped a hand over her mouth and Tony could see a tear in her eye.

“Pep, it's okay. This is just a mistake.” He tried to appease her but she shook her head and left the office. 

“It is a mistake. Please tell me that this is a mistake. That's the woman I want to marry.” He pointed at the door where Pepper just had left.

“Apparently it is not.” The lawyer repeated. 

“And when should that be happened?” He had started to pace behind his desk. 

“Three weeks ago. In Las Vegas.” Tony had to repress the urge to slap the man's smug grin out of his face. He recalculated. Yes, that was the day Rhodey found him with that guy in his room. Apparently they married. Fuck. He had to find him to get an annulment of that marriage. 

“Clinton Francis Barton you said?” The lawyer nodded. Tony took his phone and dialed a number.

“Miss Rushman? I need you to call my private investigator. I need to find someone with the name Clinton Francis Barton... Yes, asap. What? Uhm... he was in Las Vegas three weeks ago... Yes, that's all. Oh, uhm... blond, muscles, about my height... he had a motorcycle... I don't know what kind of motorcycle... A black one... With purple stripes... Yes, it is important... Okay.” He quit the call and glared at the lawyer again.

“I want you to prepare everything for an annulment of marriage.” He said and the lawyer nodded. Tony left his office and drove up to his penthouse. But what he found let his heart drop. It was empty and a good amount of Pepper's stuff was gone. 

He dialed her number and waited. 

“What?” She said and sounded hurt... and annoyed. 

“Pepper, please come back. It was just a misunderstanding.”

“Really, Tony? You lied to me. Again.”

“I swear, I really didn't know. I was drunk and I.. I really didn't know. Pepper, please! Come back.” That was so untypical for Tony to plead but he was desperate.

“That was one too much. You know, every time I let myself be involved with you, you manage to hurt me. And... and I... I can't stand that right now.” 

“Pepper, please. I have... I love you. Please don't let me down.” 

“I suggest you get ready for your birthday party. Your guests wait for you.” He could hear the line go dead. _'I don't know how much time I have left, Pepper.'_ He thought and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sighing he took his Stark Medical Scanner and tested the blood toxicity when he heard Natalie enter the room.

“I called the private investigator. He said, he'll find that man.” 

“Okay. It's really important and I need him here as fast as possible.” 

“Of course, Mr. Stark. Uhm, by the way, your guests are awaiting you.” 

“Can I ask you something personal? If this was the last birthday party you were going to have, what would you do?” He looked at the red haired woman. 

“I would do whatever I wanted to do, with whomever I wanted to.” She shrugged and smiled. 

“Yeah. Sounds like a good idea.” He stashed his scanner and grinned. 

“Okay, then let's go to a party.”

 

***

 

“Who's that?” Tony said and pointed at the screen Natasha just looked at. Phil Coulson took a look, then turned back to Tony.

“That's Agent Barton. One of the men Loki took away with him.” He said and cocked his head slightly. 

“Barton, Agent? As in Clinton Francis Barton?” He asked and threw an angry side glance at Natasha who just shrugged apologetically. 

“How do you know Agent Barton, Mr. Stark?” Coulson now asked while Tony was glowering at him and Natasha on the bridge of the helicarrier. 

“Maybe because he's my husband.” He spat and now the two of them stared open mouthed. And he could see a few of the guys around them listen very carefully.

“What do you mean he's your husband?” Natasha recovered first and walked up to him now.

“I met him some time ago in Las Vegas and we both got smashed and apparently we married. That's why my relationship with Pepper went down the drain.” He retorted. “That's why I tried to find him but someone told me that's not possible.” He held Natasha's glare. 

“Maybe you wrecked your relationship with your constant cheating?” Natasha said and pursed her lips. 

“No, because when I met him I was single. It was because we, Pepper and me, wanted to marry and couldn't. It was because I wanted an annulment of marriage and needed his signature but he's been untraceable.” Tony was angry at her.

“You wanted to marry her after only two weeks of being together? You said yourself you met Clint three weeks before you wanted me to find him.”

“I thought I would die.” He said quietly. 

“Stark, that's not the best base for a marriage, you know that.” Coulson said while folding his arms. 

“That's why you are divorced thrice?” Tony asked threateningly. 

“Maybe.” Coulson shrugged. 

“I wanted to have Stark Industries in good hands.” 

“But that's not the problem. Problem is, we have an alien god who kidnapped my best friend and your husband. And I want to save him.” Natasha chipped in and pointed at Fury who entered the bridge with Banner and Rogers, closely followed by Thor. 

When they joined them at the conference table Steve just asked, “Thor, what's his play?” 

And Thor, still pacing, answered, “He has an army, called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.”

Natasha took a seat beside Steve at the table. Right now they had to concentrate on the bigger problem and that was Loki.

 

***

 

Tony was in one of the lower floors of his tower. His penthouse was destroyed and needed renovation. But luckily he had a few guest rooms and apartments in the lower floors. And then there was the room behind his lab whit the cot where he'd slept so many nights when all else fails.

He just wanted to grab something to eat, when he heard footsteps. He turned and faced Agent Barton. The younger man looked like shit. There was not much left from the cocky, self-assured guy he picked up in Las Vegas. 

“Tasha said you searched for me.” He said, his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans. He looked like he hadn't slept much in the last few days since they defeated the Chitauri. 

“Yeah. You hungry? I'm going to make some sandwiches.” Tony said and looked over to him while he raided the fridge to get something edible.

“No, not really. So, what is it?” He sat down at one of the chairs at the table. 

“How are you?” Tony asked and turned to another cupboard to get a bottle of vodka and two glasses. He filled the glasses and handed one to Clint before he downed his. 

“What do you think? I got brainwashed, kidnapped, killed friends and colleagues, Phil, nearly helped to destroy the world, fought against an alien army...” 

“Yeah. Okay, I get it.” Tony refilled Clint's glass and sat down with his sandwiches. 

“Maybe it's not the right time but... well... how much do you remember of that night in Vegas?” 

“I met you at a black jack table, we drank, you lost lots of money, we drank more... and then I woke up in your hotel suite because that soldier guy was there. Why?” 

Tony put his sandwich aside and went for a folder, took a sheet of paper and a photo and shoved both to Clint. It was a copy of their marriage certificate. And the photo was taken in a wedding chapel and showed both of them really drunk and grinning like loons. 

“Oh.” It was the only thing Clint said. But he emptied the third vodka in a row and swallowed hard. 

“Yeah.” 

“I don't know what to say. I would say sorry, but I'm not sure if it's my fault.” He said and looked over to Tony.

“Don't look at me. I wouldn't remember you if it weren't for Rhodey. I was in a little self-destructive phase that time and was really fucked up.” He shoved his now empty plate away.

“I know that feeling.” The younger man said with a bitter smile. “Okay. What are we doing about this?” He then asked and gestured with his fingers between the two of them.

“My lawyers can sent over the application for annulment of marriage. We just need to sign it.” 

“Yeah. Sounds good.” Clint nodded and emptied his fifth glass of vodka. 

“I'll call them.” Tony said and rose. Clint leaned back, refilled his glass and emptied it at once.

When Tony came back Clint had settled himself at the couch nearby. The bottle of vodka in his hand. Sighing Tony sat down beside him. 

“You look like shit.” He said and patted his knee.

“Really? How comes?” The sarcasm was still there. 

“Come on, it's late. You can stay overnight. And when I see the bottle in your hand I have to insist that you stay.” Tony rose and reached out to help Clint up. 

“I can sleep at the couch.” He said but Tony just snorted.

“The couch is uncomfortable. Believe me, I've tried it. I have a big bed over there.” He pointed at the bedroom.

“You think that's adequate?” The younger man asked, taking another sip right from the bottle. 

“I'm not sure if it's true but I've heard rumors that married couples should have slept in the same bed before.” Tony smirked and Clint finally sighed but followed him, together with the now nearly empty bottle of vodka. 

They both stripped to their underwear and laid down, carefully to not touch each other. 

“I'm sorry.” Clint mumbled after a while and that got Tony to turn to face the other man.

“What for?” He asked and propped his head with his hand. 

“Tasha said you've been together with your CEO and that she left because of a guy. Guess that's been me.” Clint only turned his head and tried to catch Tony's eyes with his. He really has pretty eyes, Tony had to admit.

“Maybe it was the best she could do. Told you that I've been in a self-destructive phase. That was, because I thought I would die. Palladium poisoning.” He pointed at the glowing circle in his chest. “Guess I just wanted to have SI in good hands and not to be alone in my last days.”

“What happened?” Clint asked and now fully turned to Tony.

“I found a new element and that saved me.”

“Wow. So, I have a genius husband?” Clint smirked now. “Can I see it? The reactor?” He then asked. Tony hesitated at first, he still doesn't like others to see it. The scars are ugly and the crossword-puzzle the palladium poisoning left was still slightly visible. But then he pulled up his shirt and bared his chest with the arc reactor.

“Wow.” Clint said and carefully touched it. Maybe he'd seen it when they met the last time but he couldn't remember and so he really was fascinated. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked and looked up to Tony, caught his eyes with his.

“No. Not really. It's more like a phantom pain sometimes.” He admitted. Clint's hand left the metallic circle and touched the scars around it, still carefully.

“What are you doing?” Tony asked with a strangled whisper. 

“Touching my husband.” Clint answered and looked again at him with this glance. Tony swallowed. It felt good to be touched there.

“Please...” He started but Clint leaned forward, brushed his lips with a shy kiss and laid his hand on Tony's shoulder. 

“Do you want me to stop?” The younger man asked now with a husky voice that made Tony shiver. He wanted to say yes. He really wanted. But he was mere human.

“No.” He leaned over to Clint and kissed him, this time more passionately. He nibbled at his lower lip and followed the contours of his lips with his tongue. Clint moaned slightly and opened his mouth as invitation for Tony's tongue. They explored and sucked and licked and it grew hotter and hotter and they broke the kiss only because they needed to breath. 

“Fuck.” Tony mumbled and heavily panting he initiated a second one not less intense. 

“Yeah.” Clint agreed when they broke again. But he didn't stop touching Tony's chest, the scars around the arc reactor, his nipples and his stomach. He shimmied over to him, kissed him again, then he started to trail small, delicate kisses along his jawline over his throat down to his chest, licked over one of the nipples, sucked and nibbled it till it grew hard before he wandered with small kisses over to the other nipple and repeated it. Tony's head fell back onto the cushion and he moaned but let his hand slide under Clint's shirt to caress the hard muscles of his abdomen. And finally Clint got rid of the piece of fabric and Tony could touch him properly. He saw scratches and lesions, remains from their fight against the Chitauri just a few days ago as well as older scars and marks. 

Clint shoved Tony's boxers down and palmed his hard dick while still sucking and biting his nipples, he took him in his hands, massaged the shaft and his testicles. He felt Tony's hand slide into his own boxers cupping his ass and his fingers opening the cleft and his hole. Clint moaned at the sensation and leaned up to Tony to kiss him once more before he turned down to his dick, licked it, circled around the head with his tongue and wrapped his lips around it. He relaxed his throat before he descended and swallowed him to the hilt and Tony's head fell back once more. 

“Oh god.” He moaned and he panted open mouthed. Clint himself groaned at the fingers teasing his entrance and he palmed himself through the fabric of the boxers. 

With a desperate moan Tony withdrew and grabbed Clint's face to kiss him again, deep, sensuous, passionate. “I want to fuck you.” He murmured and pulled the younger man tight to himself.

Both of his hands slid into his boxers and shoved them down while he kissed Clint as if his life depends on it. Tony's hard dick rubbed over Clint's and his hands wandered back to his ass while Clint made this tiny desperate and needy sound. 

“Yeah, fuck my ass.” Clint murmured in his ear and without thinking twice Tony turned him around, shoved him down onto the mattress and leaned himself over him, to kiss his neck, bite into his shoulder and rub his cock over the cleft. 

“Stop teasing! Do it.” Clint said and panted harshly. And then he could feel something cold and wet at his entrance and Tony's finger sliding in. He prepared him quick but effective, first with one, then with two fingers, scissored him, loosened the tight ring before he withdrew his fingers and Clint could feel the head of his dick, coated in lube and a condom, sliding into his body. He hissed at the small burning sensation but then he relaxed and Tony shoved his dick up to the hilt, his hands on Clint's hips. He gave him a few seconds to adjust before he started to fuck him, slow but insistent. 

“Come on, faster.” He yelped and tried to move backwards but Tony held him in a firm grip and pounded his ass in his own, steady rhythm. And he managed to hit his prostate on every fucking stroke. He could hear the sound of skin on skin when Tony's hip collided with his, when his balls slapped onto his, when Tony's hand from time to time fell hard onto one of his cheeks and he grasped his cock. But Tony reached around him to pull his hand away.

“No touching.” Tony growled and Clint slightly wailed. He needed the sensation, wanted it but Tony shoved him to the edge in his own, relentless pace. 

Suddenly Tony stopped, withdrew his cock and grabbed his hips to turn him around, so that he laid on his back. And with a feral grin, Tony took his ankles, spread his legs as far as possible and shoved back in before he leaned forward, Clint's legs on his shoulder, to catch his lips in a fierce, strong, demanding kiss. He still pounded his sweet spot merciless. Clint moaned and groaned and panted and felt the orgasm well up, coming from deep inside like a wave, flooding all of his senses and with his head thrown back in the cushions, his back arched and a scream on his lips he came and came, untouched, till the very last drop of his own come was on his body and he felt the last few strokes of Tony before he withdrew, got rid of the condom and added his own semen to Clint's on his body with a few flicks of his hand and a moan full of relish. 

He flopped himself down beside Clint, searched for his shirt and wiped away the mess on the younger man's body before he snuggled up to him and pulled the blanket over the two of them. Clint could feel his back pressed onto Tony's front, the warm circle of the arc reactor between his shoulder blades and his arm around his chest. 

“Good night, my husband.” The older man whispered and his warm breath tickled his ear but it felt safe, for the first time since Loki took him. And a few seconds later Clint was asleep and Tony followed closely. 

 

***

 

Tony woke up to a small, whining sound. He felt the body in front of his move and heard the 'no, please no' the younger man babbled in his sleep. He had a nightmare and he was squirming in his grip. 

“Ssshhhh. You're okay. You're safe here.” He murmured quietly in his ear and he stroked his hair and finally Clint calmed down. He kept murmuring reassurances till he felt him relax and drifting back to an easy rest. Tony waited till he was sure his breath was even before he let himself drift back to sleep. 

 

***

 

Clint woke, yawning, and a bit startled. He felt a body at his backside and then remembered, that he was with Tony Stark, that he discovered that they were married and that he drank to much to get over the initial shock. He remembered that he just wanted to crash onto the couch and then they had sex in Tony's bed, amazing sex, and that he slept without waking this night. Without screaming because of a nightmare. He relaxed. Then he smiled and peeled himself out of Tony's arms around him and went for the bathroom. Still smiling he stepped under the shower. He had to admit, it felt good to wake up and be not alone, drenched in cold sweat from the constant nightmares since Loki. 

 

***

 

Tony woke. He breathed deeply, yawned and reached over... to an empty and cold bed. He opened his eyes and looked around. The younger man's clothes were gone. Shame, he thought but left the bed to enter the bathroom. He needed a shower. And it seemed that Clint had done the same before leaving. He found a damp towel over the rack and the air in the room was still a little bit steamy. 

He showered and when he touched his dick he had to think about the other man and the tight heat of his body around him and how pretty he looked in the blur of an orgasm. And Tony felt his cock harden at the thought of yesterdays activities. He took himself in his hand and stroked his dick, let his thumb circle the head like Clint's tongue had done and he groaned at the sensation. With experienced motions he jacked himself off, came with one hand pressed against the wall to steady his stance. He panted heavily and let the hot water hit his body before he finished showering, got dressed and went for the kitchen to get his first coffee. 

But when he entered the kitchen he smelled not only coffee but also something else. He looked around the corner to find Clint at the stove, an apron around his hips and making pancakes.  


“Good morning.” He greeted. “I... uhm... I thought after yesterday, the least I could do is making breakfast. I hope you like pancakes. It's all I can do.” He grinned lopsided and leaned against the counter. 

Tony was baffled. “I thought you would be gone.” He said and went to get a mug. 

“Yeah. I thought about it.” Clint admitted, grabbed the coffeepot to fill Tony's mug when he turned around. 

“But?” Tony asked and found himself face to face with the younger man. Clint poured coffee into the mug, still holding Tony's glance. 

“But I thought it would be rude. And we are awaiting your lawyers.” Tony wasn't sure, it was still too early to be awake, but he thought he'd seen something like regret in his eyes but after a glimpse it was gone.

“Something is smoldering.” He pointed at the pan on the stove.

“Shit!” Clint yelled and grabbed the handle to throw the pan into the sink and turned on the faucet. 

“Sorry, didn't want to burn down your apartment.” He said and bit his lips and Tony felt some blood rush back into his dick. 

“It's okay. At least, there are a few pancakes saved.” Tony pointed at the plate beside the stove.

“Yeah. At least.” Clint turned to take the plate. “You have maple syrup?” He asked but Tony was already on his way to get plates and silverware... and syrup. 

They sat down at the table in the dining room. 

“They are good.” Tony said after his first bite of pancake. 

“Thanks.” Clint said, took a sip of his coffee. They ate in silence, unusual for Tony but it didn't feel uncomfortable. He enjoyed the company and apparently Clint felt the same. 

“Sir, someone is at the door.” Jarvis suddenly announced.

“What does he want?” Tony asked. 

“He has a folder from your lawyers.” Jarvis said.

“Tell him, he should put it down. I'll grab it later.” Tony said, refilled his and Clint's mug and leaned back, relaxed. 

“So, any plans for today?” Tony finally asked casually and the other man slowly shook his head.

“Cool. I had an idea for your arrows and when you're here you can try them right now.” He grinned, relieved, and both descended to the workshop, the folder still in front of the door and forgotten.

 

***

 

They sat in the living room. It was late evening. No one noticed how fast time flew away but suddenly it was dark and they were in the living room and Tony had the folder in front of him.  


“Guess we can do that tomorrow.” He muttered when he saw Clint yawning and he was tired himself. 

Over the day they tested the already built arrows, invented new ones, fucked over the workbench, improved the recoil of the repulsors on the Iron Man suit, ordered take out, fucked against the wall in the corridor to Tony's apartment, watched a movie together and then Tony remembered the folder. He found it in the hallway. But they both were tired.

“Okay, I think I need to go now.” Clint said but didn't move up from the couch. 

“You can stay, if you want.” Tony suggested. “We need to go through that papers. Tomorrow.” He pointed at the still closed folder.

“Yeah. Okay. Maybe it's a good idea.” Clint yawned again and Tony got up, grabbed his hand and led him back to the bedroom.

 

***

 

When he got the call it was nine days since Clint came over to just talk about the marriage situation. It was Hill who told him that he was back to active duty and he had to come to HQ on Monday. 

Neither Tony nor Clint had planned this but they still enjoyed the company. Clint could sleep at night when Tony was around. He still had nightmares but usually Tony woke up when he heard him and he got him out of them before he could wake up. Tony wouldn't admit it but he was glad that he wasn't alone since Pepper definitively left him after the stunt with the nuke. Whenever he saw her, and that was seldom in the last weeks, he tried to convince himself that he was fine. But he wasn't and he knew it. It still hurts. But with Clint around he didn't have to dissimulate. They both were 'damaged' and they knew it but it was reassuring for them to have someone around to keep each other grounded. 

The folder with the application for annulment of marriage laid on a desk, still unopened. 

The two of them were down in Tony's workshop when Jarvis announced the arrival of Natasha. Tony looked at Clint and when he shrugged, he let her in. 

“Okay. What happens here?” She asked and looked at them.

“Don't know what you're talking about.” Clint answered, sitting cross-legged in a pair of Tony's sweatpants and one of Tony's t-shirts at one of the work benches and fiddling with the mechanism of his quiver while Tony was elbow deep in the wiring of one of his robots trying to figure out why he always crushed everything.

“Do you know how long you're here?” She glared at Clint and Tony and both of the men looked at each other and just shrugged.

“No, not really. A few days, I guess.” Clint finally said and turned back to his quiver.

“Nine days. You're here since nine days. I tried to call you, I wrote a few SMS but no answer.”

“Yeah, well. We've been busy.” Tony said and accidentally smeared grease onto his cheek.

“Busy? For nine days?” She asked, her brows arched.

“Tash, I am suspended, I have the time, what's your problem? I'm back at SHIELD by Monday.” Clint huffed and put the quiver down onto the workbench. She glared at Clint, walked up to Tony, grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the workshop into the corridor. Clint wanted to say something but when he saw him shaking his head, he backed down, shrugged and took the quiver and another screwdriver to get that damn mechanism problem solved. 

“Stark, what are you doing?” She asked when the door was closed behind them.

“I'm hanging out with my husband.” He just said, folded his arms in front of his chest and looked through the glass door to the younger man. 

“You don't know what Loki did to him while he...” She started but Tony interrupted her.

“He told me. And I hear him at night, when he relives it in the nightmares. Believe me, I know.” 

“He told you? Why...” She frowned and folded her arms as well.

“Maybe because I can understand him?” He cocked his head and threw a threatening glance at her, his lips pressed tightly together.

“But...” She started again.

“I haven't done anything he didn't wanted me to. It's just... he needed someone around, I needed someone around. It's nice to not be alone.” Tony once again looked through the glass wall at Clint, who still fiddled with his quiver. He seemed relaxed and the deep rings under his eyes were gone. Mostly. “I won't hurt him.” He looked back at Natasha and she could see the sincerity in his eyes but she wasn't convinced yet.

“I've seen what you've done to Miss Potts.” She glared and Tony had the decency to be ashamed. 

“Yes, and I regret it. Every day. But she's better off without me.” He said quietly.

“And Clint?” Natasha asked.

“It's hard to explain. It's... we have this mutual understanding on a level no one else would get. You, maybe. But no one else. I know what he needs, he knows what I need. Do you know what I mean?” He gestured with his hands to illustrate what he just said.

“Yeah. I think so.” She knew what he meant. Stark's ordeal with the ten rings guys, Clint's suffering through Loki, yes, there were similarities. And maybe he could understand him on this specific level.

“I promise, I won't hurt him.” Tony said and once again, she could see the sincerity in his eyes. He meant what he said.

“You'd better.” She looked at Clint and yes, Stark was right. He seemed more relaxed. The first days after they got him back he couldn't stay in one spot for more than a few seconds, he was always tense and on the verge of a panic attack and now, he sat on the workbench and worked concentrated on his quiver as long as she and Stark talked and she didn't know how long before. Yes, maybe Stark was helpful. 

She sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose before she shook her head and left the genius alone. She waved at Clint who just looked up and drove back to HQ. 

“What did she want?” Clint asked when Tony came back. 

“Shovel talk.” He grinned and leaned over to kiss the younger man. 

 

***

 

“Las Vegas? Seriously?” Steve asked when they left Tony's private plane.

“Yup.” Clint grinned and strolled down to the waiting cars. 

“Where are we going?” Bruce now asked. “Please don't tell me you want me to go to a casino?” He looked at Tony who was right behind him. 

“Nope.” The other man was as short-spoken as Clint. 

“This is a beautiful city.” Thor announced when he saw the skyline. 

“Come on, we have a schedule.” Tony shooed them into the cars. 

“Stark, what are you up to?” Natasha now glared at Tony but he still grinned. It wasn't a good sign. And that other fool was no help either, he just smirked when she asked him. 

A few minutes later the cars stopped and they were in front of a wedding chapel. 

“Tony? What are we doing here?” Steve furrowed his brows. 

“What do you think, Cap?” 

“You wanna marry?” Bruce asked and looked around. It was just the six of them, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Tony and himself. 

“Actually, we...” and now Tony took Clint's hand and pulled him up to himself. “... wanna renew our marriage vows.”

Steve seemed on the verge of an apoplexia. “You what?!?” He choked out and stared open mouthed.

“We want to renew our marriage vows.” Clint repeated.

“You are married?” Bruce was confused. He knew that the two were very close but he never assumed that they are married.

“What... when...” He started to stammer and looked at Natasha who seemed to know. 

“It was an accident at first. We were really smashed and some of us had to face death and so we somehow ended up married.” Clint explained. “When we discovered it we thought about an annulment of the marriage. But... it never happened.” He shrugged. 

“And today is our first anniversary and we decided to renew the vows.” Tony grinned and pointed at the chapel behind him. 

“We wanted to have you, our friends, with us when we do it. This time we want to remember it.” Clint said and took Tony's hand. 

“So, any more questions or can we go in? Elvis is waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
